TEAM FUNMU
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Una nueva actividad/Riña por parte de Giotto y sus custodiados. Ahora bien los adolescentes Vongola 10ma generación, Arcobaleno y Varia tendrán que formar equipos con los de su mismo atributo. Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, relámpago, Sol, Nube y neblina. teniendo cada quien a su líder ¿Que ara Viper al ser nombrada líder? M por las futuras PLABROTAS.


**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**.TEAM FUNMU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mammon/Viper, no sabia si lanzarse de un puente o ponerse en medio de la carretera en espera que un pobre diablo la atropellara sin saber que la abría liberado de su martirio y eso por una sencilla razón… O más bien dos. Desde que sus tutores legales (Giotto y sus guardianes) habían mencionado un concurso de llamas contra llamas… Un nombre muy ridículo para un concurso, por cierto. Tanto ella como el resto de los adolescentes. (Tsuna y guardianes, Varia y Arcobalenos). Se habían negado pero extrañamente los adultos mayores y _maduros_ se las ingeniaron para convencerlos… (Les lloraron, lo pidieron amablemente, amenazaron y su ultimo recurso… fue cuando les prometieron aumentar sus mesadas, donde claro Viper fue la primera en caer.) Y ahora henos aquí… a las seis de la mañana soñolientos y hambrientos pero sobretodo muy pero MUY _cabreados. _Pero eso no era nada… El verdadero martirio comenzó cuando recordó que los equipos serían por medio del atributo de sus llamas de ultima voluntad… _!Maldición! _Eso solo podía significar que tenia que hacer equipo con…

— Kufufu~ Esto será muy censillo ¿No lo creen así Chrome, Fran? —Viper rodó los ojos. (Claro que era muy difícil saberlo… con esa enorme chompa negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

— Hai, Mukuro-sama.

— Nee sempai ¿No abran shinigamis por aquí cerca… O si? —La voz de Fran tembló, volteando a ver a sus al derredores.

— Kufufu~ por supuesto que no mi querido aprendiz.

Viper simplemente ignoro la escena frente a sus ojos, realmente no le importaba que la ignorasen, ya que ella hacia lo mismo con ellos, estaban en un punto x del bosque cerca de la mansión Vongola se encontraban todos reunidos, solo estaban esperando a los adultos _maduros_ para comenzar con ese ridículo juego para demostrar cual atributo era mejor. Otro concurso más de los miles que sus tutores organizaban cada mes… Pero ¡Demonios! Detestaba estar cerca del maniático cabeza de piña y su risa de loco, y el mocoso cabeza de manzana y sus comentarios ridículos eh ahí los motivos del por que la peli-azul se quería auto-suicidar… Chrome, por su lado le daba igual, ya que ella solo le hablaba si era realmente necesario, y casi no hablaba al menos de que su amado Mukuro-sama, los perdiera en medio del bosque o le hacía ver que no estaba haciendo las cosas nada bien.

— Veo que ya todos están aquí.

El gran grupo de adolescentes dejo lo que hacían para voltear a ver a Giotto y guardianes.

— **¡Grrr! **—Fue la respuesta unísona del todo el grupo, por hacerlos levantarse tan temprano. Giotto no pudo hacer más que reír nervioso.

— Bueno, Bueno explicare las reglas: Esto tratara de un "Busca tesoros" deberán de encontrar todos los artículos que se les pedirá por medio de una lista que en esté momento les están entregando. —Hizo una pausa para ver a sus tutores, quienes se acercaron a los siete equipos, Luce, se acerco a Giotto a recoger la lista y regresar a su equipo.— deben de encontrar todas las piezas las cuales están escondidas por diferentes puntos de nuestro territorio forestal, una vez encontradas todas las piezas deberán de entrelazarlas con las demás piezas y así armar un pequeño objeto con ellas, Para que fuera justo y no pudieran robarse piezas a otros equipos. —Esto lo dijo observando a Reborn; Verde; Xanxus; Squalo y a Mukuro. Los cuales soltaron una sonrisa de pura inocencia cual juraba de no haber roto nunca un plato.— Los objetos de cada equipo son diferentes al resto de los equipos. Una vez armado el objeto deberán de regresar aquí y entregárselo a su tutor legal. Ahora bien me encargare de nombrar al líder de cada equipo:

— Equipo del cielo: Tsunayoshi Sawada, lideraras a Luce y a Xanxus.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito Xanxus.

— Sin protestas.

— tsk. Hai. —Se cruzo de brazos molesto. Giotto suspiro y observo a su pequeño hijo, no lo eligió por que sea precisamente su hijo, más bien por su intuición. Tsuna por su parte quería golpearse la cabeza a un tronco ¿EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABA SU PAPÁ?

— Equipo de la nube: Hibari Kyoya, lideraras a Mosca y a Skull.

—Nh. —No hubo quejas, claro que Skull no era tan suicida para replicar más si se trataba de Hibari. Mosca era una maquina, el solo sigue ordenes jamás las da, así que al peli-morado no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la triste y dolorosa verdad de seguir ordenes de otro.

— Equipo de la tormenta: Fon Hibari, lideraras a Hayato y a Belphegor.

— Hai, Giotto-san. —Hizo una ligera reverencia.

— Che.

—Ushiushiushi, un príncipe siguiendo al trenzado… ¿Y luego donde vamos a parar? —Bel negó, nada feliz por no ser el líder.

— Equipo de la lluvia: Superbi Squalo, Lideraras a Takeshi junto a Lal mirch y Colonello.

— ¡VOOOI!

— Jaja, esto será divertido.

— Si nos metes en problemas, no dudare un segundo a quitarte el liderazgo, gritón.

— VOOOI ¿Qué fue eso mujer?

— Lo que escuchaste.

Squalo y Lal se lanzaron miradas de muerte, Takeshi simplemente se reía, Colonello observo a su grupo, soltando un suspiro.

— Con un equipo así… Será mejor que el premio no sean los postres ¡Kora!

— Equipo del sol: Reborn, Lideraras a Ryohei y Lussuria.

— Hmp. —Reborn sonrío, ocultando sus ojos por debajo de su sobrero.

— Mooo~ esto será divertido~ —Lussuria se retorció en si mismo.

— Vamos a ganar al ¡EXTREMO!

— Equipo del Rayo: Verde, lideraras a Lambo y Levi.

— Hmp. La probabilidades a ganar son altas al ser nombrado el líder.

— Yare, yare… Tenia que ser un cerebrito.

— Es mejor que sea yo, a un holgazán y cobarde ó un perro faldero sin su dueño.— Verde sonrío con burla a sus dos compañeros, Lambo negó, pero Levi… Bueno él lloraba ya que su querido líder estaba obligado a estar en otro equipo.

— Y Finalmente equipo de la niebla. —Mukuro se rió como siempre lo hacia, ya que era más que obvió, quien sería el líder.— Viper, Lideraras a Mukuro, Chrome y Fran.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Nh… —Viper asintió sin mucho animo, ella no quería ser la líder, pero Giotto ya había hablado y nadie le llevaba jamás la contraria al rubio.

— Jooo sempai, lo votaron de su trono de liderazgo.

— Cállate Fran. —Mukuro, estaba expulsando un aura mortal, clavando sus ojos bi-color llenos de enojo y rabia, sobre su ahora _líder_, quien simplemente miraba la lista aburrida.

— Ahora, no tienen limite de tiempo, esta misión puede durar incluso una semana, por ello les dijimos que empacaran sus bolsas de dormir y comida suficiente. —Todos gruñeron pero aun así asintieron.— El premio del equipo ganador se estará mencionando cuando todos los equipos regresen. Buena suerte a todos.

Y con esas palabras todos los equipos se dispersaron ya sea corriendo, caminando o simplemente desapareciendo por detrás de la neblina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Mukuro-sama…

Chrome observaba con preocupación el aura mortal y a la vez deprimente de su novio, realmente debió ser un golpe muy duro para su orgullo el no ser el líder, como en competencias anteriores, ya habían pasado todo el día caminando en busca de las dichosas piezas y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada, y eso que debían buscarla entre los árboles.

Observo a sus otros compañeros de equipo, Fran estaba en esos momentos al lado de Viper, hablando… Mejor dicho _Molestando_ a su líder, a pesar de que la peli-azul estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no golpear al menor, para que se callara de una vez. Al parecer en su primer día no encontrarían absolutamente nada, Chrome suspiro, no sentía el mismo ambiente ameno de veces anteriores… ¿Acaso era por su nuevo líder? Cerro los ojos sin dejar de caminar, esto podía llegar a ser tedioso si ese ambiente tosco los seguía el resto de la misión. Inesperadamente Chrome choco con la espalda de alguien, abriendo los ojos de golpe se topo con la chompa oscura de su compañera, quien se encontraba observándola en esos momentos, luego de ser empujada.

— Umm l-lo siento.

— No te disculpes, Sempai se detuvo tan de repente, que era de esperarse que la distraída del grupo se chocara.

— Kufufu~ Fran no molestes a mi querida Chrome, cuando fue la culpa de otra. —Mukuro, escruto con la mirada a Viper, que simplemente le ignoro, ya que se encontraba viendo hacía arriba.— Y dinos _querida líder_ ¿Acamparemos aquí o nos aras caminar toda la noche?

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos, cuando la chica encapuchada volteo a ver a su dirección, y luego le ignoro, sacando la lista de las piezas. — Nh. Al parecer venir por esté camino no fue una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir sempai? —Fran ladeo la cabeza, como Viper señalo hacia un gran roble y en una de sus ramas se encontraba colgando una bolsa de color índigo con un papelito blanco con el numero 2 grabado en el.

— Encontramos nuestro primer pieza. Y contestando a tu pregunta. —Mammon dirigió el rostro ligeramente en dirección de Mukuro.— Hay un pequeño rió a unos cinco minutos, será mejor que acampemos cerca del rió.

Viper se transporto al gran roble parándose en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa por debajo de la cual colgaba la bolsa con la pieza que necesitaban, poniéndose en puntillas la tomo sonriendo, como su primer día como líder no estuvo nada mal. Encontrar la primera pieza de las 5 era bueno, y dejar a Rokudo con la palabra en la boca, Jooo Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Transportándose de nuevo a la tierra, le extendió la bolsa de color índigo a Chrome para que la tomara.

Chrome tomo la bolsa, y guardarla y ponerse en marcha cuando Mammon comenzó a alejarse. Caminaron y como dijo Viper, cinco minutos después ya estaban frente a un pequeño río, se dispusieron a recolectar leña, para encender una fogata. Una vez establecida y las bolsas de dormir extendidas Chrome les entrego a todos un poco de comida a sus compañeros, aun no era tan buena como sus amigas pero sabía que por lo menos sus pequeñas comidas eran comestibles.

Una ves terminaron se dispondrían a dormir, pero alguien debía de hacer guardia, aunque estuvieran en territorio de vongola, no quería decir que los demás equipos no los atacarían o que animales traviesos les robaran la comida.

— Kufufu~ yo creo que el líder del grupo debe de montar guardia. —Mukuro no dejaba de atacar a la peli-azul, cosa que ya de antemano notaron Chrome y Fran, ya era hora de que Mukuro dejara esa actitud infantil de lado o no lograrían terminar esté ridículo juego nada bien; pero al parecer Viper le venia valiendo gorro.

— Me parece bien, yo montare guardia está noche, pero tú la aras la siguiente. —Mukuro estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir un gran y rotundo NO, cuando Mammon siguió.— Fran es demasiado joven para montar guardia, así que esta fuera de cuestión y Chrome, debe de reponer energías cuando duerme o comenzara a perder el control en las ilusiones de sus órganos y eso nos deja a nosotros, Tú estas empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, solo porqué no fuiste nombrado líder, por una vez en tus escasos dieciséis años de vida de esté grupo, así que como líder te nombrare el segundo al mando, eso te obliga a que la siguiente noche montes guardia, como lo hacías cuando eras líder.

Viper se incorporo tronco del cual estaba sentada para ir a llenar su cantimplora, y así tomar agua al cuidar de sus compañeros.

Mukuro solo atino a quedar con las palabras en la boca, pero la cerro de golpe cuando su querida Chrome y su pupilo, suspiraron con resignación, y cada quién fue a su saco de dormir, soltando un desganado _buenas noches segundo al mando. _Mukuro se estremeció de solo escuchar el saludo tan frío de esos dos, haciendo un puchero, Mukuro se introdujo en su bolsa de dormir, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza usándolos como una almohada, se quedo observando el cielo estrellado, volteo su mirada, al escuchar a su líder sentarse frente al fuego. Inconcientemente la observo por largo tiempo y sin darse cuenta callo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Mukuro, Chrome y Fran despertaron les extraño dos cosas, la primer que Viper no estaba por ningún lado y la segunda era que no escuchaban nada… Y a eso se refería, que el ruido del río al lado de ellos no se escuchaba ni el de los animales… Nada.

— Mukuro-sama, esto es…

— Hai, nuestro _querido líder_ monto un campo de fuerzas sobre nosotros, uno que bloquea el sonido, así como nos oculta desde el exterior.

— Wow, de seguro un equipo rival se acerco mucho a nosotros y es por eso que nos escondió, y bloqueo el sonido para que siguiéramos durmiendo… Líder-sempai es mi héroe~ protegió mi hermoso sueño. —Fran y su típico tono un tanto sarcástico, se incorporaron para ponerse sus votas negras y colocarse su abrigo.

— N-no deberías hacer eso Fran… —Chrome tomo sus botas y se las puso, arreglando rápidamente sus cosas y tomando su tridente.— puede estar en problemas…

— Kufufu~ De seguro no es nada.

— De seguro en estos momentos nos anda protegiendo, ya que Sempai la hostigaba demasiado. —Sin saberlo Fran ataco directo al subconsciente de mukuro, sintiendo una terrible preocupación hacia la chica de pelo azul. Tomando su tridente, Mukuro lo hizo girar y con un golpe fuerte al suelo el campo de fuerzas comenzó a disiparse, logrando escuchar el río y el cantar de los animales.

_¡BOOOM!_

Los tres voltearon en dirección de donde provino la explosión, sin duda el quipo de la tormenta no estaba nada lejos de ellos y el único con esa capacidad de explosión sin duda era Hayato. Eso quiere decir que Mammon los oculto y trata de alejarlos de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Viper jadeaba, esta vez sentía lo que es proteger a los suyos y de paso correr para alejar al enemigo de su equipo (Excepto Mukuro, pero ni ese bastardo cabeza de piña se lo merecía), sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, el no haber dormido toda la noche y ahora encontrarse con el equipo de la tormenta que rondaba por ahí, ella tuvo que dar el primer golpe, ya que Fon y los demás seguían acercándose a donde ella y el resto se encontraba disfruto con vehemencia atacar a Bel y dejarlo fuera de combate ya que el príncipe emo se lo merecía de cierta forma; pero una cosa era el inútil de Belphegor a Hayato con sus bombas y Fon con sus puños de dragón… Claro que no se sentía a gusto atacar a Fon… Después de todo eran novios, pero en el campo de batalla eran enemigos obligados por los caprichos de sus tutores.

— ¿Te estas lastimando por mantener esa ilusión no? Pues entonces no me queda de otra. —Se lanzo con la ayuda de un enorme roble en dirección a la chica.— Con este golpe te liberare.

Fon ya estaba a centímetros de golpear a Viper, Cuando una risa siniestra se escucho por todo el lugar, Mammon abrió ligeramente la boca al ver como el ataque de Fon fue rechazado por un tridente, pero no uno cualquiera… El tridente de Mukuro… ¿Qué demonios?

— Kufufu~ quien lo diría, una líder suicida. —Mukuro volteo a verla, Fran y Chrome llegaron a su lado y la ayudaron a incorporarse.— ¿No eras tú la que solo se preocupaba por si misma? Oya, oya ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con _mi _querida líder?

Fon que no estaba para nada lejos llego a escuchar el **Mi** de mukuro con respecto a Viper cosa que no le agrado nada; iba a golpearlo pero cuando lo noto la niebla ya los estaba rodeando y con esa tétrica sonrisa el equipo de la niebla desapareció.

Cuando estuvieron seguros a tantos kilómetros de distancia el equipo de la neblina pudo descansar al fin, Mammon se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo recostando su espalda en el tronco de un hermoso roble, cerro los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le dolía como un infierno, no dormir nada en toda la noche para luego luchar no más sale el sol… _Que vida_.

— ¿Sempai estás muerta?

— Nh. Muero para transformarme en un shinigami y perseguir tu alma, Fran.

— ¡Ghaaa! No se muera sempai, no quiero que el dios de la muerte me persiga nooooo. —Fran comenzó a hacer un escándalo, algo exagerado a lo cual Mukuro y Chrome les escurrió una gota detrás de la nuca. Mammon por su parte soltó un pequeño bufido, pero sonrió.

— Bueno al menos esa pelea sirvió de algo. —Todos voltearon a verla, Viper saco una bolsa índigo con una hojita blanca con el 3 pregrado en ella.— Tenemos dos de las cinco piezas y todas las he encontrado yo, así que espero que ustedes encuentren las otras, o si no diré que todo lo termine haciendo yo.

Con esa amenaza Viper se durmió sin importar sus heridas o que su estomagó gruñía como si un león hambriento. Los demás parpadearon, sorprendidos de que ella tuvo las energías suficientes para amenazarlos y luego ponerse adormir como si nada, Viper realmente debía de estar agotada.

Cuando la peli-azul abrió los ojos, lo suficientemente descansada noto que el cielo ya estaba algo anaranjado, pero no solo eso… Extrañamente sentía algo entre sus brazos, pecho, y piernas _¿Qué diablos?_ Mammon respingó al notar que ¡LA ESTABAN CARGANDO!

— Oya, oya así que nuestra _querida líder _regreso del mundo de los sueños.

— Hoo sempai al fin.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Deseas comer algo? —Chrome ataco con preguntas a la peli-azul, que simplemente te digno a parpadear… Era… Tan raro recibir tanta atención de esos dos ó que Mukuro fuera cortes y le llevara… ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!

Mammon se separo de la espalda del cabeza de piña mayor, Mukuro entendiendo la bajo esa chica no pesaba nada… Podía jurar y apostar mil dólares a que el peso de Viper era el mismo que el de su tridente, pero al parecer las ropas que siempre usaba la chica lo hacían dar impresiones que no son.

— Umm… G-gra- ash _¡Eso!_ —Mammon volteo el rostro a otra dirección haciendo un puchero, cosa que en cierta forma se le hizo tierno al segundo al mando.— Como sea estamos al segundo día y solo llevamos dos piezas… Yare, yare si seguimos como vamos seremos el ultimo equipo en regresar… —Se hizo el silenció cuando cierto leoncito comenzó a gruñir exigiendo atención alimenticia.

El equipo de la neblina observo con una sonrisa a su querida líder, que sintió sus mejillas enardecer, giro comenzando a caminar sin ver realmente por donde iba para alejarse de esos tres dementes que tenia por equipo. Viper alzo la vista al cielo no tenia mucho sentido seguir ya que dentro de poco caería la noche y ellos ya no podrían ver nada.

— Será mejor que levantemos el campamento se esta haciendo de noche y no podré ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

— ¡VIPER!/¡SEMPAI! —Gritaron al unísono los tres.

Mammon por no ver por donde iba no se percato que caminaba hacia un terreno inclinado, resbalando que gracias a dios era un terreno sin rocas, al caer logro sostenerse antes de chocar contra un árbol muerto casi tétrico. Suspirando de alivio Mammon se dejo caer de bruces al suelo, cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar a su corazón del susto de muerte que se llevo segundas atrás. Eso era algo que no deseaba repetir en toda su vida.

— Oeee ¿Estas bien?

Viper entre abrió los ojos con fastidio. — Si para ti, que cayera por un suelo resbaloso y un árbol casi me atravesara por medio de los ojos es estar bien… Créeme me siento _eufóricamente _feliz. —Gruño.

— Oya, oya eso quiere decir que nuestra querida líder en verdad es suicida, para la próxima si lo deseas solo pide que te matemos Kufufu~

— ¡Cálla…! ¿eh? —Viper observo cierta bolsa color índigo con una que tenia una papel blanco _¿_un el numero 1 en el, se encontraba a las raíces de esa roble tétrico.— Ha, quien lo diría encontré la tercera bolsa.

Viper tomo la bolsa antes de incorporarse, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, no solo por la pelea que tuvo con los de la tormenta, esa caída la dejo más que aturdida. Con un bufido de molestia, busco su camino de regreso con su grupo y sin poder evitarlo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza: _¿Quién fue el imbécil se encargo de dejar esa bolsa en un lugar así? ¡Ni en un millón de años ni ella ni sus compañeros la abrían encontrado, si no es porqué se resbalo! _

En otro lugar más hespérico en la mansión vongola, se escucho un fuerte estornudo de cierta cabeza de melón.

Mammon soltaba insultos a diestra y siniestra contra aquel pobre diablo que se encargaría de matar con su técnica más poderosa, a el torpe que dejo caer esa bolsa en un lugar donde fácilmente podía ser la tumba de alguien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era el quinto día para su mala suerte y por desgracia, era el quinto día y solo habían encontrado cuatro de las cinco bolsas color índigo, los del equipo de la neblina ya no tenían esperanza. Estaban cansados, sucios, morían de hambre (por causa de Mukuro, quien en su primera noche en guardia se había quedado por completo dormido dejando que los animales silvestres se robaran su comida y tuvieron que buscar comida o pescarla.) pero lo que más deseaban las chicas del grupo era un baño… deseaban quitarse lo pegajoso a causa del sudor y el lodo. (Viper en su caso deseba quitarse la sangre seca de la pelea con los de la tormenta y las caídas vividas en ese torpe juego.) Estaba cayendo el sol… Su quinto día así como el cuarto y parte del tercero había sido todo un desastre, al siguiente día debían volver a la mansión les gustara o no. Mammon se detuvo al sentir cierto aroma a húmedo y cierta calidez en el aire.

— ¿S-sucede algo?

Los dos chicos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz suave y dulce de Chrome, quien observaba a Viper quien a su vez observaba a cierta dirección.

— Debemos ir en esa dirección.

— ¿Por qué sempai? ¿Acaso la quinta bolsa te esta guiando por el camino correcto?

—Kufufu~ —Mukuro se rió, no pudo evitarlo, había sonado tan tonto.

— _Mocoso insensato._ No, iremos en esa dirección porqué se que hay aguas termales en esa dirección.

Los ojos de Chrome se iluminaron por las palabras de su líder, si era así Chrome la seguiría sin chistar. Por otra parte Mukuro y Fran solo decidieron por asentir con la cabeza, ya que sería su ultima noche acampando (Ya que dudaban ciertamente que dudaran otro día sin comida.) preferían mil veces pasarla bien a estarse matando para buscar la dichosa bolsa.

Al encontrar las termales, se dispusieron a encender la fogata, por suerte Fran logro encontrar unos hongos y árboles frutales, así que esa noche la pasarían como reyes y reinas… Al menos mucho mejor que los días anteriores.

Viper decidió no entrar a las termales junto con Chrome, ya que su estomago gruño al ver las inmensas frutas frescas que Fran había encontrado, así que prefirió sentarse y comer antes del baño, no paso mucho cuando Chrome se les unió con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas a causa del baño caliente. Fue el turno de los chicos para limpiar sus cuerpos paso un tiempo para cuando salieron del agua, al regresar con sus compañeras las encontraron durmiendo realmente deberían de andar cansadas, así que no paso mucho para que ambos se les unieran al mundo de los sueños.

Mukuro se despertó a la mitad de la noche, se froto los ojos, cubriéndose la boca al dejar ir un ligero bostezo, observo a su alderredor para ver que todo estuviera en calma; pero para su sorpresa no era así, _su querida líder_ no estaba donde la vio dormir la ultima vez, se levanto estaba a punto de despertar a sus compañeros cuando escucho un estornudo cerca de las termales.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y cierto tic en su ojo derecho Mukuro ya sospechaba donde se encontraba esa chica del demonio que lo hacia preocuparse por gusto. Dirigiendo sus pasos a las termales, listo y dispuesto para estrangularla por haber provocado que le diera un ataque al corazón al ver que no estaba, donde se suponía que debería de estar. Prácticamente olvidando… Lo que _chica_ estuviera haciendo en las termales a mitad de la noche.

Viper había abierto los ojos algo sobresaltada, no cabía en cuenta… ¿A que hora se había dormido? Bueno eso no importaba mucho apoyándose en su codo derecho y la palma de la zurda, Mammon observo a su alrededor, solo para ver que todos dormían, sin esperar un segundo más se levanto de su bolsa de dormir, tenia unas tremendas ganas de quitarse toda esa suciedad que traía encima.

Con pasos pasirmonia, Viper llego al estanque de las termales y de la misma manera en la que llego se quito la chompa negra de encima dejando que su cabello el cual consistía en dos capas una que llegaba por encima de los hombros y la otra que llegaba por debajo de los mismos junto con un flequillo que cubría sus ojos, siguiendo con el resto de su ropa hasta quedar por completo desnuda.

Entro al agua caliente suspirando suavemente, dejando que sus músculos, luego de caídas sufridas y peleas innecesarias pudieron relajarse al fin. Por suerte las termales no eran tan profundas dejando que pudiera sentarse, llegando justo por arriba de sus hombros, Mammon se encorvó un poco y con una de sus manos comenzó a restregarse el cuerpo y sacarse las impurezas de su cuerpo. Una vez se quito el exceso, quedo ahí y disfrutar un poco más de las deliciosas aguas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro de ellas hasta que un estornudo de parte de su misma la hizo ver que ya era hora de regresar.

Estirándose como un gato se incorporo, caminando a la orilla de donde había dejado su ropa, deteniéndose de golpe al ver que Mukuro se detenía también a un lado de donde estaba su ropa, para verla con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que Viper. (Que gracias al flequillo Mukuro no lo supo muy bien.)

_Silencio…_

… _Más silenció_

…_Tétricamente y fastidioso silencioso…_

— … ¿Qué estas esperando para voltearte?, ¿Una invitación? —La piel de su nuca se crispo. Mukuro nunca había escuchado la voz ultratumba de Viper, era como escuchar a Xanxus… ¡Pero en mujer! Y eso si que daba miedo.

Mukuro rápidamente se volteo alejándose unos pasos, ni de coña se enfrentaba a esa chica, justo cuando se alejaba logro escucharla decir: _Estúpido pervertido cabeza de piña… Tenia que ser igualito al pervertido y pedófilo cabeza de melón._

— Oya, oya, Viper yo no soy como mi padre. —Volteó con una expresión de indignante hacia la chica.

— ¡Qué te voltees escoria!

Mukuro se crispo volteando a ver a otro lado. Sip eso lo confirmaba todo, era una Xanxus suicida definitivamente, Viper se estaba trasformando en una mujer gruñona, por pasar tanto tiempo con los varia. Escuchando el agua salpicar y caer sobre la tierra Mukuro supo que Viper ya estaba fuera, al parecer él también era suicida, ya que volteo a verla de soslayo, y ¡Dios, Viper definitivamente es hermosa! Solo de verla ponerse sus braguitas blancas con decoraros de listos negro y moño rosa… asiendo juego con el sostén… ¡Por los siete infiernos! ¡Si era un pervertido, como su padre!… Además ¡Él tenia novia! Rápidamente, volteo a ver al frente. (Que era el lado contrario de donde estaba Mammon.) No era bueno seguir ahí, o las hormonas locas que heredo de su padre de seguro lo harían hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría pero de las que sinceramente disfrutarían.

— Deja de babear Rokudo. —Viper soltó un bufido, Mukuro SI era igual a su padre, incluso Chrome lo pensaba… Pero bueno aya ella por fijarse en alguien como él, estaba lista para usar su técnica especial contra el pervertido de su equipo cuando algo le llamo la atención.— Mukuro, mira allá.

El adolescente volteo a donde su compañera apuntaba y justo dentro de la madriguera de un ave en un tronco se encontraba la quinta bolsa de color índigo. Ambos corrieron para apoderarse de la ultima bolsa obteniéndola sin ningún daño hacia su líder, corrieron hacia donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros y despertarles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lograban adivinar la hora, de seguro entre las 3:30 o 4:15 de la madrugada; lo único que sabían era que deseaban regresar los más pronto posible a la mansión, y ser los primeros en llegar, moviéndose entre la neblina para no ser descubiertos por otros equipos. Estaban por completo seguros que incluso otros equipos llegasen antes, no tendrían todas las piezas, pero aun así no debían de bajar la guardia… Más con el equipo del cielo que gracias a la Hyper intuición ó a las predicciones de Tsuna y Luce, ellos las habrían encontrado y armado, con tiempo de sobra.

Es por eso que se obligaron al no más terminar de construir el tesoro de su equipo, salir corriendo (Deslizándose.) hacia la mansión; claro que con lo que habían sufrido los últimos tres días… Los tenia al punto de desmayarse.

Viper realmente ahora SI que deseaba ganar, no solo porqué esta fuese su primera misión como líder, también era… que aunque sufrió como nunca en este ridículo juego como en ningún otro, por primera vez… Se había sentido parte del grupo, fue en esos cinco días en que ninguno la ignoro, así como ella los protegió y ayudo en lo que pudo. No fue como en otras ocasiones en las que Mukuro los perdía, y solo pedía la opinión de su tímida novia y la rana sarcástica que le temía a los dioses de la muerte.

Corrieron por un cuarto de hora esquivando rocas y ramas para no tropezarse, estaban emocionados ¿por qué mentir? Deseaban con ansias ser los primeros, y si otro equipo les ganaba pues ya que… Aunque dudaban mucho que otros se despertaran a esa hora…

_¡EXTREMA CARRERA!_

Olvídenlo, solo a locos como los eran los integrantes del sol, si que estarían despiertos a esa hora y ahora con ese grito a distancia están seguros que los otros equipos también corrían hacia la mansión en esos momentos.

— Kufufu~ Será mejor darnos prisa.

— Moo sempai, ¿Eso no debería decirlo la líder?

— Yare, yare… No importa quien lo diga, así que solo desplazarse más rápido.

— Haaai~

— Kufufu~

— E-esta bien…

No menos de 15 minutos, todos los equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo en el mismo punto X del cual habían partido, claro que unos siendo prácticamente arrastrados por otros. (Léase, Verde atacando a Lambo para que corriera.) Y claro sin mencionar que milagrosamente Giotto estuviera ya ahí sonriéndoles, con sus guardianes a su lado… con caras de pocos amigos, de seguro tuvieron que despertar a Giotto… Cosa que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

— Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a casa niños~

Giotto sonrió como un niño, todos los adolescentes parpadearon mientras una gota enorme les escurría por detrás de la nuca, Giotto estaba actuando raro… _De nuevo._

— Bueno entonces como todos los equipos regresaron al mismo tiempo… Pues veamos sus tesoros.

Un gruñido general, pero acataron y cada líder se acerco a donde sus tutores, mostrando lo que hallaron.

— Mmm… El equipo nube regreso con 0 piezas.

— Hmp. —Hibari se cruzo de brazos disgustado, Mukuro se rió.

— El quipo rayo encontró 1 pieza.

— Hmp. Con un vago y un lame botas como equipo era de esperarse.

— El quipo sol entro 3 piezas.

— Wao Reborn… Perdiste ¡KORA!

— Tsk, Cállate.

— El equipo de la tormenta y lluvia encontraron cuatro piezas cada uno; pero hay piezas quemadas y otras desquebrajadas por lo que puedo ver una espada.

— Are, are… Tuvimos problemas en el camino. —Fon observo de soslayo a Viper.

— ¡VOOOI! Mis esclavos querían derrocarme ¡TUVE QUE DEFENDERME!

— ¡CÁLLATE, ERES PESIMO COMO LÍDER! ¿Y A QUIEN DIABLOS LLAMAS ESCLAVOS? —Squalo y Lal entraron en otra guerra de miradas, sacando cada uno su arma listos para tirarse encima del otro.

— Déjalo, Lal ya no tiene caso ¡KORA!

— Maa, ma no pelee sempai, al menos fue divertido jajá.

Giotto carraspeo para hacerse notar, ya luego esos dos podrían arreglarse; pero ahora solo quedaban dos equipos.

— Bueno… En todo caso el equipo del cielo y la neblina encontraron todas las piezas.

Tsuna y Viper se acercaron a Giotto ambos extendiendo el tesoro que se supone debían de encontrar y armar. Tsunayoshi entrego un pequeño alhajero de madera con las llamas del cielo grabadas en la tapa. Viper también entrego una alhajero, pero en vez de tener las llamas del cielo grabadas eran las llamas de la neblina. Ambos tesoros estaban en perfectas condiciones.

— No veo ningún desperfecto en sus tesoros.

— ¿Empate? —Viper observo de soslayo al castaño, regresando la vista a su tutor rubio.

— Bueno creo que lo tendremos que dejar a la suerte~

— **¿QUÉ?**

— Vamos, no tienen que gritar, solo decidme que numero estoy pensando del 1 al 100.

Giotto sonrío brillante, con flores flotando a su alrededor… Giotto si que daba miedo.

— Che. ¿No crees que exageras? ¿Por qué, no simplemente los ponemos a pelear?

— Por qué así es más fácil. —Giotto observo a los dos finalistas con una sonrisa amena.

— Ummm… 86?

— No.

— Tsk. Esto es un fastidio, el numero que ronda por su cabeza sensei es el 27.

— Che. ¡ES TRAMPA ELLA PUEDE LEER LAS MENTES!

Viper volteo a ver al gritón de Gokudera.

— Para que sepas, Giotto-sensei tiene un trauma con el numero "27" siempre lo dice, o hace cosas referentes al numero 27. —Mammon regreso su vista al rubio, quien reía nervioso.— por algo "Sawada Tsunayoshi" Su hijo precioso y lindo… ¿No _sensei_?

Todos posaron su vista en Tsuna para luego ver a Giotto, no era cuento que Giotto desde que Tsuna nació siempre vivía, comía y respiraba por Tsuna… con el tiempo dividió su amor por el resto de los niños pero siempre tendría a su hijo primero antes de todo.

— Jeje… Bueno ¿Si? Kay Viper-chan tú ganas. —Mammon sonrió.— Ahora por traer el tesoro a salvo, y ganar esta ultima contienda te concedo tres deseos a ti y a tu grupo, Tú pide lo que quieras.

Giotto ya se encontraba sacando su billetera no era necesario ser un genio el saber lo que la chica le pediría; pero para su sorpresa no fue dinero lo que escucho.

— Nh. Lo primero: Quiero que al equipo neblina se les consienta por una semana en todo capricho que exijan. —Todos abrieron la boca al escucharla… ¿Viper, pidiendo algo que no era dinero? ¡Era el fin del mundo!

— E-esta bien…

— Lo segundo: Quiero que por todo el resto del día, posicionarme del anillo de Demon-sensei _"Alias pedófilo pervertido." _—Pensó esto ultimo.

— Nufufu ¿Por qué crees que te entregare mi anillo?

— Por que, Giotto-sensei dijo: "Pide lo que quieras" y eso hago, así que… ¿Qué espera? Extendió su mano esperando a que el anillo fuera depositado en su mano.

Demon gruño, más tarde se encargaría de hacer pagar a Giotto por esto. Se acerco a la chica de la chompa, depositando el anillo en su mano. — Nufufu más vale que lo cuides.

— Nh. —Mammon no le hizo mucho caso, colocándose el anillo en su dedo del medio.

— Bien ¿Cuál será tu tercer deseo? —Giotto así como todo mundo miraba a Viper con curiosidad, era extraño que la chica no pidiera algo como: "Quiero dinero.", "Quiero la mitad de sus ganancias." ó "Quiero el dinero de todo el mundo."

— El último… —Viper activo el anillo vongola, dejando que las llamas de la neblina palpitaran con fuerza. Y con una voz que hizo que a todos les crispara la piel dijo:— Quiero la cabeza del _imbécil _ que se encargo de tirar las bolsas de nuestro equipo… Lo are pagar.

Todos tragaron fuerte, nunca habían escuchado a Viper usar ese tono de voz, lo que sea que haya pasado había provocado la furia de la peli-azul. Demon se rió, pero cualquiera podía notar el sudor y la palidez en su rostro a causa del miedo… El miedo de enfrentar la ira de una mujer. Giotto así como G; Asari; Lampo; Knuckle y Alaude dieron un paso atrás dejando a Demon en manos de Mammon.

— Así que… Fue usted sensei. —Demon se estremeció, al ver la sonrisa de su estudiante. — Prepárese, es hora de enfrentar sus peores y más oscuros temores…

Nadie se movió, Viper y Demon desaparecieron. (Claro que Viper trasportando a Demon a otra dimensión para torturarlo.) No paso mucho cuando escucharon la voz de Demon gritando: _¡NOOOOOOOOO TODO MENOS ESOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!_

Así fue como Viper torturo a Demon el resto del día y como el resto volvió a la mansión, a las cinco de la tarde Viper y Demon aparecieron en la mansión, Demon sentado en el suelo aforrándose a sus piernas susurrando palabras intangibles, Mammon se acerco a Giotto y le entrego el anillo Vongola, para luego retirarse a la cocina dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca y muy sorprendidos; pero una pregunta volaba por las cabezas de todos… ¿Qué era "eso" que, Viper uso en contra de Demon dejándolo en un estado catatónico al punto de hacerlo llorar? Nadie lo sabe y preferían no saberlo, y en todo caso… Todos hicieron una nota mental. "Nunca provocar la ira de una mujer" En especial las de Viper y Chrome. Nunca se sabe si Viper le enseñaría cosas a Chrome que los traumaría y los dejaría en el mismo estado deplorable en el que dejo a Demon.

** .::**

_Hola a todos espero les haya gustado (^-^) esto que titule "Team Funmu" ó Equipo neblina xDDD asdasdasd Ya tenía deseos de escribir esto, claro que quiete el Lemmon que se suponia que tendrían Viper y Mukuro en las termales awww… úwu pero bueno._

**Aclararión:**

** - **No hice gritar a Mammon/Viper en la escena de las termas porqué Viper se me hace una chica muy seria y madura para algo como eso… Si ella grita es por que simplemente hecho de que la golpearon o por que resbalo por un terreno inclinado.

- Mukuro comenzó a llamar "Querida líder" a Mammon con un tono sarcástico, pero comenzó a llamarla de esa forma sin modo de burla al ver el empeño que ponía por protegerlos o buscar la forma que todos estuvieran bien, Ya sea en comida o aseo personal.

- Mukuro sí es hijo de Demon, Nagi en está historia fue adoptada (Como lo eran los Varia y los arcobalenos) Pero Demon y Elena la tratan como si fuera su verdadera hija. (Por ello el corte XD.)

- El castigo que sufrió demon bueno eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

_Espero les haya gustado desu~_

_¡Ah! Deseo preguntarles a todos los que leen esto… Pero eh tenido mis fantasías XXX para con personajes de está serie (Más que todo de Haru y Mammon/Viper) sin mucha historia y Mucho ammm… e/é sexo pero no estoy segura… ustedes que piensan? _

_Eso sería todo…_

_¿Reviews? *0* _


End file.
